The present invention relates generally to system dumps, and more particularly, to determining a trace of the system dump.
When a problem occurs in a mainframe product, the product may undergo a system dump. A system dump may also include memory dumps, product dumps, or other dump methods known in the art. The system dump captures the storage contents of the product at the time of the failure, which can subsequently be sent to service personnel for problem determination. Typically, a system dump includes a trace that shows, by means of a chronological series of trace entries, the operations of the product before the problem occurred. The trace entries show which tasks were running and how they were operating before the problem occurred. Typically, determining the trace of the product's operations concludes when the product undergoes the system dump, and the trace does not show the effects on the tasks after the problem occurred.